


What Friends Are For

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking out a turkey shouldn't have taken that long but then again, a sucker isn't the only thing that's born every minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

Jenny had sent Aris off to choose a turkey, secure in the knowledge that nothing could possibly go wrong – after all, he was a Hunter with a capital 'h'. He should easily have been able to navigate the aisles of City Market and pick out a frozen bird with no problems, but as Jenny checked off the last item on her list – it was their first Thanksgiving together, and she was going to make every last 'traditional' dish for him or die trying – she realized that he hadn't come back yet.

The reason he hadn't returned was standing right beside him, as she pushed the cart over to the meat section and found him talking to Baal. "It's another of the strange custom the Tau'ri have, but it's not uncommon to conduct a ritual of killing an avian creature and preparing it in a certain way," the System Lord mused, nodding a greeting to her as she walked up to them.

"It's not very sporting though, is it? You just come to one of these markets and purchase something that was killed months ago on the opposite side of the country," Aris said disapprovingly.

Baal raised a condescending eyebrow. "What, exactly, would you consider _sporting?_"

"This festival is based upon giving thanks," Aris pointed out. "I doubt the turkey has much to be thankful for."

He proceeded to outline a plan involving the feathered inhabitants of a turkey farm and personal defense shields, and Jenny tried not to laugh as Sam slid up beside her to listen. "Is he serious?" the colonel whispered.

Jenny sighed. "If there's a way to tell, I still don't know it." Casting an eye across the items in Sam's handbasket, she frowned. "Did you already do your shopping?"

"Oh, I'm not cooking anything this year," Sam replied, glancing down at the sandwiches in the basket. "The guys are having Thanksgiving with Cam's parents, and I'm Goa'uld-sitting. Besides, there's just too many possibilities for disaster if Baal gets in the kitchen."

They shared a grin at the joke – despite being a powerful System Lord, Baal could burn water if left alone with it. Jenny looked at the groceries piled in her cart, then back at Sam. "Why don't you two just come over to our place? We'll have more than enough, and this way you have two more pairs of eyes watching him to make sure he doesn't get near the kitchen. Plus I could use the help keeping Aris from his turkey liberation efforts."

Predictably, Sam refused but Jenny was able to wear her down until she agreed. "We'll be over early so I can help with the cooking," Sam promised, looking happier at being included – Jenny suspected the exclusion from her teammate's holiday plans had less to do with Sam's decision and more about the fact that none of SG-1 trusted Baal around their relatives.

She leaned back against the freezer case and watched as Aris explained something to Baal, gesturing occasionally to make a point – it was strange, especially since most of his people had been slain by Goa'uld, but the two men were the unlikeliest pair of friends the SGC had seen yet.

"That's ridiculous," Baal's voice carried over to them.

"Have you ever _tried_ it?"

"I stand by my earlier statement of, 'that's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?" Sam interrupted.

Aris tossed a wink at them before answering. "He insists that turkeys have a brain too small to be useful to anyone, so I said I would find a live one and-"

"I will _not_ Blend with a turkey, and that is _final_," Baal snapped, looking so offended that Sam clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"You might like it," Aris teased. "Just imagine the… Jenny, what is the sound that turkeys make?"

"They gobble," Jenny coughed.

"Just imagine the flanged _gobbling_ you could-"

"Samantha, have you finished your shopping?" Baal asked desperately.

"That'd make you a System Turkey, wouldn't it?" Aris mused. "I don't think any Earthlings have ever seen a turkey with _glowing eyes_ before."

Sam started laughing as she took Baal's arm. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Aris immediately pointed to a turkey. "How about that one?"


End file.
